


Evening Primrose

by Diddleydont



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eldritch Gods - Freeform, F/F, Fanfic based off of another fanfic, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Kanaya, gratuitous flower symbolism, witch Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddleydont/pseuds/Diddleydont
Summary: Kanaya Maryam lives a relatively simple life: Light Sensitive Florist by Day. Vampire by Night. However all of this changes when a certain blonde-haired woman decides to set up shop in the same building Kanaya wants to expand into. To put it simply: Kanaya doesn;t give a single damn about who Rose Lalonde is. Kanaya just wants her. To. Go. Away,





	Evening Primrose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fish Scales and Bat Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657731) by [Luneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth). 



> Hey guys! This fanfic was directly inspired by Fish Scales and Bat Wings by Luneth! She was kind enough to let me borrow a small chunk of her universe and I am so super grateful. Also I posted this as soon as I finished the chapter so of there are any spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to tell me in the reviews!

‘Buy more sunscreen’ Kanaya wrote on the white board attached to her fridge. She noticed that she was down to a scarce five bottles. She grabbed her pair of glasses, the kind made from smoked quartz. Sunglasses, they were called now. They were also made of glass. She thought that the quartz lenses blocked more sunlight, and call her old fashioned, thought they looked perfectly fine She set them on top of her apartment keys so she wouldn’t forget them.  
She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair and the neckline of her shirt was all she could see in the mirror. Sighing, she pulled out her sunscreen and a make-up brush. She smeared it over her face expertly. After all, she had years of practice. She saw he vague outline of her face come into view. After letting it soak in she started applying her foundation,it was a lovely modern invention. It was infused with SPF! She had actually found it online from a company that specialized in making make-up for people suffering from ‘light sensitivity.’ Truthfully her sister Porrim had created it for people like them. ‘No sense in having to choose between safety and beauty,’ she said. Focusing in on her face again she pulled out her colored contacts and put them in, enjoying the ability to look at her own eyes, even if they weren’t the right color. It had been so long she forgot what color her eyes were even supposed to be. She quickly applied shadow, eyeliner and mascara. If it looked haphazard it wouldn’t matter. Wasn’t like anyone would be seeing it anyway. Finally she pulled out the lipstick, it was black and it didn’t move no matter what she drank. She liked that. A lot. Finally pleased with her appearance in the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom and slathered on more sunscreen, threw on her smoked lenses and walked out of her apartment.  
It took her about fifteen minutes to walk to her flower shop. It would be shorter, but she tried to keep to alleys. She slipped through the side entrance and walked to the backroom. It was a giant greenhouse with opaque windows and ceilings, less sun, and less prying eyes. She looked over and walked to the ferns. They looked a little dull. She picked up a nearby watering can and sprinkled them.  
“Sweet little things, you are.” She cooed, stroking one of the leaves. “You are going to grow so well.”  
She walked past other rows of plants and flowers, stopping to look at the violets. She loved violets, for more reasons than one. Their symbolism was never lost on her, and besides that, there was something about them. Their gentle aroma and their petal arrangements, always in groups of 5. Dicots, their vascular tissues arranged in fairy circles deep in their stems. Her favorite thing though, was the color. A deep purple that left a deep, feeling in her chest that was near impossible to define. A flash of red caught her eye, buried deep in the river of purple. Gently pulling back the violet stems she looked for the odd bloom. A rose, she discovered, was the culprit. Roses would choke out her violets, and that simply would not do. She reached down and buried her hands in deep into the soil, n order to rip out the bloom and ensure it never regrew. As she was pulling it out her hand slipped, the thorns scraping her skin. She yelped and saw a bit of last night’s meal escape from the cut. Damn it.  
“You okay back there, Maryam?” Shouted a voice from the front of the shop.  
“Yes, Jade,” Kanaya shouted back, “Just a scrape from an interloping plant in my violets!”  
Kanaya walked to the front of the little florist’s shop she co-owned with Jade. They had named it ‘The Green Room’. Which, admittedly wasn’t very clever, but it fit and they both seemed to have an affinity for the hue, so it stuck. Jade was sitting at the computer that doubled as their cash register, and had a deep frown on her face. Her brow was furrowed and she seemed to be a few shades paler than normal.  
“Jade, are you quite, alright?” Kanaya asked, placing a gloved hand on Jade’s shoulder. Jade shrugged and directed Kanaya’s attention to the order that had been placed online. Kanaya read the description of the bouquet they wanted made. It had only three flowers, but the flower choice and the number of bouquets the person was buying stuck her as peculiar. Wolfsbane, Belladonna, and Nightshade, bound together with a black ribbon. Whoever this was, wanted four of them. Kanaya scrolled to the top of the order and read the name on the order. It belonged to an R. Lalonde.  
“I’ll make these bouquets and ship them out immediately. I know a place I can get wolfsbane and I’ll construct the bouquets out of the shop so you wont feel any adverse effects.” Kanaya stated assuredly.  
“Well, I mean, yeah.” Jade answered. “I wouldn’t be able to even get near the stuff without breaking out. What I’m really concerned with, is why this person wants those specific plants and wants four whole bouquets of them.  
“Whoever they are, they must have some truly horrible acquaintances.” Kanaya giggled, from under her hand. Jade chuckled along with her, before asking Kanaya to take over the front so she could look in on the hybrids plants she was working on in the sub-room of the green house.  
Kanaya kept herself busy with tidying up the store. Jade was very good with the technology and the financial and marketing part of the business, but she left some to be desired by way of keeping the store tidy and organized. Kanaya grabbed a cloth and began polishing one of the metal display pots they had. She swept and re-organized the seed displays by color. She moved the card display farther from the terrariums and closer to the catalogue for corsages. She checked the clock on her phone. 6:30 a.m. It was almost time for the store to open. Kanay made quick work of dusting and sweeping, while Jade adjusted the soil and the water and rotated the flowers in the freezer. At 6:50, Kanaya grabbed a bucket of cleaner and a window cleaner and began scrapped the dirt and grime of the night before of the surface. She smiled, the cheery window paint advertising the shop’s name and hours, seemingly smiled right at her.  
She leaned down to grab bucket and walk inside, but as she looked down to grab the bucket she was greeted with an unfamiliar reflection looking back up at her. She jumped back at an inhuman speed and looked up to face the stranger. The stranger was a woman who seemed about the age of twenty-two. She wore sunglasses similar to Kanaya’s and a long dark suit, which seemed inappropriate for the warm weather. Kanaya noticed that nothing but the girls hands and face were visible. Her hair was a bright almost-white blonde bob, she had accessorize with a black headband. It wasn’t a bad look, per se, but something about it had made Kanaya feel on edge.  
“May I assist you?” Kanay asked, smiling without teeth.  
“No. But I feel it would be impolite if I didn’t introduce myself. We will be working close together soon.” The stranger replied. Kanaya felt confused, but she was curious and unwilling to seem ditzy..  
“Working closely? I was not aware I was hiring.” Kanaya said, trying her best to sound coy and clever.  
“Oh I won’t be working here,” She said, her words momentarily laced with derision. “ I now own the shop to your left.”  
“Oh Ma’am! I am so sorry! You must have been lured to that assumption by false pretenses. You seem you cannot own the shop to the left of mine, because I bought that lot a week ago from the former owner’s son,” Kanaya attempted to look sympathetic.  
“But it must be you who is mistaken, for I have bought this shop from the former owner himself.” The stranger, who was growing more irritating by the second, reached into the admittedly tasteful suitcase in her left right hand and pulled out a deed for the shop. It looked legitimate, but that couldn;t be right The former died a scant two weeks ago, and Kanaya moved quickly to snatch the prime real estate before anyone else could get the chance. His son was quick to sign the old art supply store away, and Kanaya paid upfront and in full.  
“Let’s go into my shop, so we can settle this conundrum.” Kanaya said, feeling the rising sun stabbing her with its burning rays. She opened the door for the stranger to walk in. The stranger brushed past Kanaya and Kanaya’s nostrils were filled with a scent that could only be described as old book musk, blown out candles, and something dark and ancient. It made Kanaya’s non-functional heart skip a beat and her stomach curl in a peculiar way. This woman was not to be trusted in the slightest.  
Kanaya walked to the back to the file cabinet she kept the deed. Jade walked over and looked over her shoulder. Kanaya gnashed her teeth at Jade causing the aforementioned party to startle and growl. Kanaya brushed by her, to angry by this strangers peculiar announcement to bother explaining the predicament to the other store owner. Kanaya walked to the front of the store to see that the stranger made herself at home on one of the chairs around the shop, even daring to rest her feet on an empty pot. Kanaya grimaced and sat down on the floor next to the table and set her certificate on the table. The stranger did the same and they compared deeds. The stranger’s had a signing from the town councilman in charge of property. Kanaya had forgotten that that was a necessity in this state. She bit her lip to keep from cursing. The Stranger stood up.  
“Well now that we have that sorted,” She stretched and Kanaya could spot a sliver of exposed skin between her shirt and her suit pants, It looked as though she had a tattoo of vines or strings, swirling around. Kanaya had only gotten a quick look but she couldn't be sure. “I do hope we stay out of each other’s way as much as possible.” The stranger said, snapping Kanaya’s attention back to her  
“I should hope so as well!” Kanaya said, affronted. The stranger sighed and left the shop. Kanaya planned a midnight snack run, to whichever sorry excuse for a blood bag scammed her out of more planting space.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that was a little short, but I am planning on making the next chapter much longer. Please feel free to review/leav kudos, whatever you want!


End file.
